my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku
Son Goku, more commonly known as Four-Tails, is one of the Tailed Beasts Personality Son Goku is a very prideful tailed beast, as he detests being called by the name "Four-Tails" and boasts about his lineage. He also hated ponies, deer and griffons, due to the fact they had enslaved him and the other tailed beasts, and believes that apes are more intelligent than them. However, when talking about the Lord of Order, he showed him great respect. It also seems to have taken a liking to Star Knight. He also treats his fellow tailed beasts with much respect, as he addresses them by their name, as seen with Kurama. Son also has a high amount of respect for those who respect the tailed beasts. Skills As a Tailed Beast, Four-Tails has an enormous supply of energy that it can transfer to others. Son has a great deal of physical strength, being able to lift and toss Eight-Tails with ease Because its Jinchuriki is capable of using lava nature, Four-Tails must also be able to use fire and earth natures simultaneously, allowing it to use lava nature. Family Description Background Four-Tails and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Some time after being created, the Lord of Order explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. Over the centuries, Four-Tails developed a hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated it and its brethren. At one point, it is captured by the ponies of Stonult, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, and sealed inside a Jinchuriki. Eventually, Black Granite becomes its Jinchuriki. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Four-Tails is extracted from Black Granite and sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", the General of Chaos forced Black Granite to fully transform into the Four-Tails and attack Hawthorn and Eight-Tails, managing to flip the latter over by his tentacles. Later, Son attempted to swallow Star. Star tried to free himself from between the beast's jaws, but failed. The chained-up Four-Tails asked Star, now inside the tailed beast, if he had come to steal his power. It lashed out when Star referred to it as the "Four-Tails", demanded that Star address him by his proper title; Son Goku. As their conversation continued, Son was shocked to discover Star to be an open, honest young colt. After Son cursed ponies for sealing the tailed beasts away and denying their existence, Star shared that he was once treated in a similar manner and that he hated to see somepony like the General of Chaos controlling the tailed beasts. After initially laughing at the prospect of Star, a jinchuriki, wanting to befriend his tailed beast, Son realised that Star's ambition was genuine and told him that there might be a way to stop his rampage if the chains that bound him were undone. In "Kurama's Thoughts", as Son explained to Star about the location of the rods embedded in its body, the beast warned him not to expect him to become his ally, due to his distrust against jinchuriki. Star used clones to force Son to vomit him up. A Star clone who stayed inside the tailed beast's mouth went into Sage Mode and push the rod from the inside while he himself pulled it from the outside. In "A Team of Two", although Star succeeded, he quickly realised that Son was still bound. Son explained that the Demonic Statue still held his energy and that Star had only freed him from the General of Chaos' control. As Star argued with the beast over wanting to save him completely and not just free him from the General's control, Son in disbelief of the young jinchuriki's character, offered his chakra to Star, pleased that he genuinely tried to rescue him. Son was then resealed into the Demonic Statue, leaving Black Granite's body behind. In Silver Mist's flashback of the time before Son was sealed, it was revealed that Black Granite attempted to make amends with Son, wondering whether or not they could have traversed a path more similar to Star and Kurama's. Son told Black Granite that if he wasn't so stubborn and hadn't forgotten his name all those years ago, it might have been possible. As the beast was resealed into the Demonic Statue, it parted on good terms with Black Granite, who told it that he had never forgotten his name, but rather was too proud to address him properly. He then wondered if calling the beast "Son" would be appropriate. In "Star Shield", Son Goku is pulled out of Obito through the combined teamwork of the Alliance, thus freeing him, alongside with the other imprisoned tailed beasts. Upon being freed, Son Goku noted that Star had truly kept his promise and saved them. In "Strongpaw's Plea", upon learning that Strongpaw — who noted that he considered Star a great friend — intended to seal Hepheus with Shukaku's assistance, Son declared that he too along with the other freed tailed beasts would also assist to repay Star. In "The Beginning of the End", when Hepheus ran towards the tailed beasts, both Shukaku and Strongpaw conjured numerous sand bullets and were able to restrain the General's movements. Using the opportunity to attack, the tailed beasts each took a swing at their opponent, giving sand-manipulating duo an opening to use their Desert Imperial Funeral Seal, but Hepheus managed to escape the sand pyramid. As Star in Tailed Beast Mode pinned Hepheus down with a tail, Chomei and the other tailed beasts joined in and did the same to increase the damage, but the General of Chaos survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. Hepheus quickly summoned the Demonic Statue from Grogar's body, and is able to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Hepheus then chained them up and sealed them back into the Demonic Statue. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", the energy Son Goku transferred to Star earlier, manifested within his subconscious along with the other tailed beasts to speak with the young jinchūriki and the Lord of Order. There, they all voiced their shared belief that Star was the child of prophecy. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", as Star fought Hepheus, Son aided Star by lending him its Lava Nature energy to empower his Spiraling Sphere, which completely overwhelmed Hepheus and cut down the tree form of the Ten-Tails. In "The End of the War", during the battle against the tyrannical deity, Son Goku and the other tailed beasts continued to support Star by giving him their combined power to overwhelm him. Ultimately, the Lord of Chaos was defeated by Star who used the Lord of Order's power to eject all the tailed beasts from him and seal him away in Discordia. Son complimented Kurama for having such a good jinchuriki even though it admitted the boy was a bit naive at times. After the Lord of Order and his Generals summoned both the tailed beasts and the others back to the real world, the tailed beasts began to discuss their plans for the future since they were finally free, with Son expressing his desire to return to his cave. Light and Darkness – The Shadow of Midnight In "Hunting the Predator", Son Goku and the other tailed beasts oversee Star's training using their energies. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *After Eight-Tails, Son Goku is the first tailed beast to befriend Star. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Tailed Beasts